Un Deseo
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Alguna vez le pediste un deseo a un estrella fugaz?, seguro que pensaste que seria bonito hacerlo, si quieres dale una mirada a este fic y piensalo nuevamente. CielXZero NeigeXCraft


_**UN DESEO**_

Era ya de noche, y una chica rubia de ojos azules como el mar, cuyo cabello acompasaba con el viento, observaba las estrellas; hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de verlas debido a su arduo trabajo como cientifica en la resistencia de Area Zero, y ahora que se estaban viviendo épocas de paz, retorno a esta actividad que era tan relajante para ella

_Ciel, ya es tarde, ve a dormir-_le aviso una chica pelirroja entrando a su habitación

_Neige!-_respondió Ciel dando un respingo-_Pense que ya te habias ido a dormir_

_Pues ya ves que no-_le dijo burlona

La rubia le sonrió y la pelirroja se acerco a su costado

_Una hermosa noche¿no?-_comento Neige

_Asi es-_le respondio la científica embelesada por el espectáculo que le ofrecia la media noche

En eso que ambas estaban mirando al cielo, una estrella fugaz de brillante cubierta hizo su aparición, las chicas se alertaron

_YO LA VI PRIMERO-_dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

_Pide tu primero-_dijo después de un rato Ciel con amabilidad

_Pidamos algo las dos¿te parece?-_le respondio Neige en el mismo tono-_despues de todo parece que ambas la vimos al mismo tiempo_

La reportera y la cientifica cerraron sus ojos por un momento, se tomaron las manos concentrandose en dos jóvenes reploids que estaban en este momento descansando en sus capsulas y luego los abrieron lentamente

_Creo que senti tu deseo Ciel-_dijo Neige-_Igual que el mio_

_¿Crees que se nos cumpla?-_dijo la rubia con ilusion

_Dios quiera que si-_le dijo Neige con una sonrisa-_pero ahora vamos a dormir_

Ciel asintio y Neige salio de la habitación, la chica se acurruco en las sabanas y después de pensar en el deseo que le pidio a la estrella se quedo dormida

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Eran las 8 de la mañana en la base de la resistencia, una figura se estaba desperezando, y abrio sus ojos lentamente sintiendo un aroma poco agradable

_Snif, snif-_el joven, aun medio dormido, empezo a jugar con su nariz-_Que raro, se supone que yo no deberia sentir olores, pero…QUE HUELE TAN MAL!_

Empezo a guisarse por su nariz a traves de todo el cuarto en donde se encontrabay aunque le costaba creerlo el que olia mal era EL!

_YUCK-_dijo con repugnancia-_Ahora se supone que soy yo el que huelo asi, que buen chiste_

El muchacho se rasco la cabeza tratando de asmilar lo que estaba pasando, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle mas…

_DONDE ESTA MI CASCO!-_grito a los cuatro vientos

Luego se dio una mirada a si mismo y eso lo desperto completamente

_CERVAU AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!_

_1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

En otro lado, otro joven tambien se estaba levantado de una capsula para reploids

_Mierda, es la ultima vez que me voy a la cama después de entrenar, me duele todo mi cuerpo_

Luego se dirigio a la salida cuando…

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

_AGUARDA, A MI DESDE CUANDO ME DUELE EL CUERPO SI SOY UN REPLOID!_

Y luego de echarse un vistazo

_CERVAU, YO TE MATO!_

_1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

Ciel estaba desayunando tranquilamente, en eso se le acerca Neige quien traia una taza de café en una mano y un plato con un par de sándwiches de palta en la otra

_Buen dia Ciel-_saludo con cortesía

_Buen dia Neige-_saludo alegre-_¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_Un poco con flojera, es increíble que inclusive aquí en Area Zero tenga que trabajar en un diario¿no?_

Ambas rieron por el comentario

_Señorita Ciel, Señorita Neige, Buenos Dias-_saludo Cervau con cortesía

_Buen Dia Cervau-_Saludo Ciel

Neige solo respondio con una seña mientras sorbia algo de café

_¿Alguna novedad?-_quiso saber Ciel

_Bueno, pues…-_estaba hablando cuando fue interrumpido por dos gritos

_CERVAU AUXILIO!_

_CERVAU, YO TE MATO!_

Neige escupio el cafe que estaba sorbiendo, Ciel miro al reploid con mirada inquisidora y a Cervau le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza

_¿QUE LES HICISTE CERVAU?-_Exigio saber Neige

_Vamos a ver-_sugirio la rubia levantandose de su asiento, y Neige y Cervau la siguieron hasta las habitaciones de Zero y Craft, que estaban una frente a la otra

_Yo entrare donde Craft-_dijo la pelirroja-_tu ve a ver que le pasa a Zero_

La rubia asintio y ambas entraron al mismo tiempo

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Soltaron un grito y salieron tan rapido como pudieron con la cara roja y sudando frio

_¿CERVAU QUE LES HICISTE?-_quisieron saber las jóvenes muy molestas, ambas tenian una venita en la frente

_¿YO?-_Cervau estaba mas confundido que un oso panda en el desierto de Sonora-_AHORA YO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE…_

Se empezo a callar progresivamente a ver a Zero y Craft salir de la habitación completamente desnudos y molestos

_Tu le agarras de las piernas y yo lo corto en pedacitos-_sugirio Zero mirando con mala cara al reploid

_Mejor tu le cojes de la cabeza y yo le meto unos bazukazos-_hablo Craft mirando de la misma manera al pobre Cervau quien estaba sudando frio

Zero iba a hacer un Dash pero se cayo de bruces al suelo, dejando al descubierto una vez mas su desnudez, esta vez por la parte trasera, cosa que sonrojo aun mas a las chicas

Craft iba a hacer uno de sus grandes saltos pero solo pudo dar un pequeño de cinco centímetros

_MALDITA SEA CERVAU!-_maldijo Craft

_QUE NOS HAS HECHO!-_le siguió Zero levantandose

_Esperen, un minuto, yo nos les hice nada, pero puedo averiguar que les paso-_les dijo Cervau en tono conciliador, y ambos reploids quedaron mas tranquilos

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Después de dos horas de estar encerrado en un laboratorio Cervau salio, y Ciel y Neige preocupadas le fueron al enuentro

_Y Cervau?-_pregutno Ciel con sus ojito a de borrego a medio morir

_Hay salvacion?-_le continuo preguntando Neige con la misma mirada

_Bien señoritas, les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala_

_Di la buena-_dijo Neige

_Ambos no tienen nada, estan perfectamente sanos_

_Y la mala-_pregunto Ciel preocupada

_Ya no son Reploids-_les dijo el reploid de la víscera-_ahora son humanos_

Si ustedes pensaron que la nieve era pálida, es porque no han visto a estas dos chicas, con la mandibula hasta el suelo

_Ciel…creo que tenemos que atender unos asuntos-_le susurro la pelirroja a su amiga

_EH¿asuntos, ah si, asuntos, bueno Cervau, te los dejamos-_apenas Ciel dijo esto, desaparecieron dejando una super polvadera

_Hummm, seguro tendran hambre-_dijo Cervau al ver la velocidad en que corrieron ambas jóvenes y se dirigió al almacén a buscar algo de ropa para los ex Reploids

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Bueno muchachos, aun su condicion me es incierta-_expuso Cervau mientras los ahora humanos se colocaban la ropa que el les trajo-_Pero si hay algo para traerlos a la normalidad, den por hecho que lo encontrare_

_Gracias Cervau, y disculpa por lo de la mañana-_dijo Craft colocandose un polo azul

Zero solo lo miro mientras se colocaba una pañoleta roja encima de su cabeza y encima un gorro azul

_Descuiden, yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo-_les dijo Cervau con una sonrisa y ambos devolvieron el gesto del mismo modo y salieron del laboratorio de Cervau algo confundidos

_Y bien Heroe-_le pregunto Craft al rubio-_¿que se supone que hacen los humanos?_

_Pues…Ciel siempre me comentaba que su padre salía constantemente a trabajar-_respondio Zero pensativamente-_Supongo que debemos encontrar un trabajo¿no?_

_¿Trabajo?-_el ex comandante de Neo Arcadia arqueo una ceja-_define eso_

_Pues es algo que tu haces y te renumeran por ello-_le respondio Zero-_Algo como hace Neige por ejemplo, hace su trabajo de periodista y le pagan por eso_

_Ah, bueno a encontrar un trabajo entonces-_dijo Craft con animos

_No se porque tengo el presentimiento que Ciel/Neige tiene que ver en esto-_susurraron ambos al mismo tiemporefieriendose a las humanas por las que estaban interesados. pero no se escucharon entre si

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_AUCH, MAS FUERTE CIEL MAS FUERTE!-_gritaba Neige mientras Ciel le daba pellizcos que harian doler inclusive a la mole-_ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO!_

_EY!-_le grito Ciel-_Ya te estuve pellizcando por un buen rato, te toca a ti_

_De acuerdo n.n-_dijo la pelirroja y empezo a pellizcar a la otra

_OUCH!-_gimio de dolor-_No tan Fuerte T.T_

_Que hizo que ambos se conviertieran en humanos!-_dijo Neige mientras daba vueltas a la habitación dejando a la pobre Ciel sobandose su brazo

_No sera el deseo…-_susurro Ciel, pero la reportera la escucho y se detuvo en seco

_Ciel, que pediste, dimelo-_le dijo la joven tomando a la otra de los hombros y sacudiendola

_Pues lo mismo que tu, que yo pueda estar…ejem-_la chica se empezo a ruborizar-_que yo pueda estar con Zero siempre_

Neige dio un respingo

_Pues…-_ahora era el turno de la reportera para ruborizarse-_pedi lo mismo para mi y para Craft…_

Ambas se miraron y luego corrieron hacia el laboratorio de Cervau

_En vez de estarnos pellizcandonos como locas-_le regaño Ciel-_debiste pensar en eso_

_Pero tu lo aprobaste-_le respondio Neige-_Y eso que tu eres la inteligente_

_Nunca le pedi un deseo a una estrella, pense que seria algobonito y significativo-_respondio la rubia

_Solo vamos, ojala no se hayan fugado-_acoto la reportera corriedno a mas velocidad

_1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

CONTINUARA

PROX CAPITULO: MIL OFICIOS

...Mientras tanto fuera de la resistencia Craft y Zero, los famosos Reploids, cuyas habilidades superaban la imaginación humana, habian sobrevivido a numerosas catastrofes estaban a punto de conseguir su primera gran hazaña en el mundo humano

_Dice que se solicitan …-_hablo Craft entrando a la herreria algo nervioso junto con Zero-_Dos Herreros para la elaboración de carrocerías_

HOLAS, ESTE ES OTRO FIC QUE MI LOCA IMAGINACION ELABORO, SE UBICA DESPUES DEL MMZ4, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO MATTA NE,

REVIEWS PLZ


End file.
